Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus that performs predetermined processing.
Description of the Related Art
Multifunction peripherals (“MFPs” hereinafter) having a printer, a scanner, a card slot, a facsimile function, and network functionality have become widespread in recent years. An MFP has a web server function realized as a remote function utilized over a network, and upon being accessed from a browser running on an information processing apparatus connected to the MFP over the network, the MFP can display content on the browser. Examples of content in an MFP include web service settings for displaying a printer state such as ink information, for inputting LAN settings or personal information, and the like. Here, there are cases where no password authentication is performed when accessing the web server from the browser. In this case, there is the risk that the password of an access point (AP) accessed from remote locations and to which the MFP is connected, personal information input for a web service, and the like are stolen or manipulated by a third party, for example. Such MFPs that are not protected by password authentication are vulnerable in terms of information security. It is therefore recommended that password authentication is enabled as a setting for an initial state (a state before shipping, a state after an initialization/reset operation is carried out through a main body user interface (UI) of the MFP, or the like).
One local function of the main body UI of an MFP is an administrator password function, which requests password authentication when various types of settings in the MFP are changed. The various types of settings in an MFP include, for example, LAN settings, facsimile settings, language settings, web service settings, main body basic settings, and the like. Typical users who do not know the password cannot change the various types of settings of the MFP, and only the administrator who knows the password can change the various types of settings of the MFP. In the case where no one other than the administrator is to be allowed to change the various types of settings, a method that enables the administrator password function so that only the administrator is allowed to configure various types of settings can be employed.
On the other hand, in the case where all users are to be allowed to change various types of settings, a method that disables the administrator password function so that all users are allowed to change various types of settings can be employed. Because the main body UI of an MFP ordinarily has a small screen and thus has poor operability, inputting a password on the main body UI and performing authentication may be difficult for users unfamiliar with the operation. Accordingly, whether or not to use the administrator password function is determined by the administrator based on a user's method of usage. In the case where the administrator password function is enabled, a problem in usability will arise for users who do not need the administrator password function, and thus it is recommended that the administrator password function be disabled in the initial state.
As described above, MFPs use passwords at a variety of locations, such as when accessing a web server that serves as one of the remote functions and when changing various types of settings that serves as one of the local functions, and settings recommended for the initial state differ from usage location to usage location.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-359718 discloses carrying out an authentication process for a remote function (a remote UI) in which operations are performed through an apparatus such as a PC that is connected to an MFP and for a local function (a main body UI, a card reader, or the like) in which operations are performed through the main body of the MFP.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-359718, the authentication process is always performed, both when accessing the remote function (the remote UI) and when accessing the local function (the main body UI, the card reader, or the like). Therefore, it is necessary to perform the authentication process for both types of access, and it is not possible to perform control such that the authentication process is applied to only one type of access and is not applied to the other type of access.